Sin amor no se puede ver
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Family. SIN SPOILERS. Precuela. Krauss, Jessica. Cuando Krauss se da cuenta de que no pasa nada de tiempo con su hija y en realidad no la conoce, ideará un plan para volverse su mejor amigo, aunque quizás con resultados nada esperados.


**Claim: **Ushiromiya Krauss, Ushiromiya Jessica  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Género:<strong> Family  
><strong>Tabla de retos:<strong> Abecedario  
><strong>Tema:<strong> 22. Fuerza

**Notas:** Situado en una precuela a las novelas/animé/manga. SIN SPOILERS~

* * *

><p><strong>Sin amor no se puede ver.<strong>

No está muy seguro de cuándo se dio cuenta, de cuándo el _insigth_ llegó con toda la fuerza devastadora de su edad para traerle malas noticias, pero un buen día Krauss se despertó con la certidumbre de que se estaba perdiendo los mejores años de Jessica, justo como se había perdido tantos momentos con Natsuhi por culpa de su estúpido orgullo, momentos que en ningún instante habrían de regresar.

Agradeció mentalmente el insigth esa mañana cuando se despertó de un sueño agitado donde su hija le gritaba que lo odiaba tras decirle que se fugaba con Kanon —el nuevo sirviente, demasiado extraño para su gusto—, porque así tenía manera de remediarlo todo, quizás hasta con Natsuhi también. Pero saberlo era una cosa y ponerlo en práctica otra. Su Jessica todavía era joven y él estaba más que seguro que estaba en esa edad en la que sólo le importaban los chicos, las revistas y programas de moda, así como sobresalir. _¿Cómo acercarse?_ No estaba seguro, no sabía ni por dónde empezar y durante algún tiempo sopesó la idea de que si fuera un varón sería más fácil, pues nunca había nada mejor que un buen partido de fútbol o una charla animada sobre automóviles, recursos a los cuales no podía apelar ante su hija, a la que, tenía que reconocer, conocía poco.

¿Por qué no existía un manual para ser un buen padre? ¿Por qué nadie le había enseñado, en lugar de manejar pesados libros de cuentas, cómo poder acercarse a un hijo? Los únicos ejemplos que tenían eran borrosos y hasta casi sádicos, todos encabezados por Kinzo gritándoles a todo pulmón, llamando inútiles a los varones —Rudolf y él, haciéndose los valientes— e inservibles y sumisas a las mujeres, de las cuales sólo Eva respondía fieramente. Claramente ésa no era una buena táctica y de hecho, poniéndolo todo en perspectiva, ahora se daba cuenta de que había hecho mal tratando mal a sus hermanas, pues si se comportaba de esa manera con Natsuhi o con Jessica sólo las haría sufrir, cosa que definitivamente estaba vedada, sobretodo si no quería alejarlas más.

Entonces, ¿qué hacer? Mientras desayunaba sopesó algunas otras de sus opciones mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima a su pequeña —ahora tan grande, tan cambiada— que comía cereal animadamente sin prestarle la más mínima atención, como si formara parte de la decoración cuidadosamente elegida por su madre. ¿Cuántos años tenía ya? Krauss se regañó mentalmente mientras hacía la cuenta, que terminó en una muy insegura cifra de 15 años de edad, misma que no sólo acarreaba problemas físicos sino también psicológicos.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela, Jessica? —el hombre trató de que su voz se escuchara segura de sí misma y compuesta, pero eso no evitó la mirada sorprendida de Natsuhi y de la misma Jessica, que nunca oían ese tipo de preguntas de él o de nadie—. ¿Estás sacando buenas calificaciones? —al instante Krauss sabe que lo ha arruinado cuando la joven desvía la vista enojada, como si le hubiese dicho un insulto terrible, para seguir devorando sus copos de maíz con furia.

—No le está yendo muy bien —contestó Natsuhi en su lugar, interpretando mal su silencio y además, empeorándolo todo al momento—. Tiene algunos problemas con inglés y matemáticas, creo que tendremos que contratar a un tutor.

—No lo necesito —replicó Jessica, recalcando cada palabra con un tono furioso, que deshacía los copos de maíz brutalmente en su boca entreabierta—. No es de su incumbencia cómo me va en la escuela, ¿de acuerdo?

La mañana no pudo ser peor, o al menos eso pensó Krauss cuando vio a su hija levantarse enojada, seguida de su esposa, escandalizada por tales respuestas propias de la edad. No podía ser peor y todo por una inocente pregunta formulada para conocerla más.

.

Pasaron algunos días sin que a Krauss se le ocurriera un nuevo plan, alguno que evitara las respuestas histéricas de una adolescente en crecimiento, quien siempre va a sentir que todo el mundo quiere atacarla. Él hombre trató de excusarse a sí mismo de su falta diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo, haciendo de lado el tema todos los días como si fuera una mosca molesta, sólo para ponerse a leer pesados libros de cuentas; sin embargo, su inconsciente lo traicionaba y el mismo sueño donde Jessica huía con Kanon —por cierto, ¿de dónde había salido ese muchacho?—, tras avisarle que lo odiaba, se repetía todas las noches sin descanso, como una alarma oportuna a ese posible futuro.

Así pues, al décimo día de que se despertara cubierto en sudor y alzando el brazo al aire, como si eso pudiese impedir la partida de su hija, Krauss decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, medidas mucho más serias que tratar de entablar una conversación infructuosa. Tenía que averigüar qué le gustaba primero y luego la abordaría por ahí, pero, ¿cómo? La respuesta llegó esa misma mañana cuando vio salir a Shannon de su habitación, tras haberla arreglado presumiblemente, canturreando sin saber que él esperaba a que su figura se perdiera por el pasillo para comenzar la fase uno de su operación, que de ninguna manera era invasión de la intimidad, ¿verdad?

Cuando se adentró a la habitación, de un extraño color rosado que le lastimó las pupilas al filtrarse el sol y pegar en las paredes, encontró todo el ambiente propio de una chica adolescente, con los primeros productos de maquillaje en el tocador, revueltos con peluches de la primera infancia y revistas, muchas de las cuales confirmaron sus sospechas del interés de Jessica en los chicos, por como éstas aconsejaban qué hacer para atraer a uno. Bueno, podía descartar eso inmediatamente, porque él definitivamente no sabía nada de maquillaje —Natsuhi sí, pero no le haría nada de gracia saberlo—, no iba a darle consejos sobre chicos a su hija y de las revistas no sabía muy bien qué sacar.

—¡Pero a los chicos les gusta el rock, ¿no? —exclamó en voz alta, sin importarle si había alguien en el pasillo que pudiese escucharlo y malinterpretar su presencia en el lugar—. Seguro que a Jessica también, yo lo adoraba en mis años. Esta revista debe de tener algo —el ejemplar tenía un separador de hojas en el artículo de cómo conquistar a un chico que cayó al suelo sin que él se diera cuenta mientras buscaba febrilmente entre las páginas, donde un sinfín de bandas desconocidas figuraban.

Por fin encontró algo después de una hora de estar buscando, ya cómodamente sentado frente al tocador de su hija, tan desordenado que por un momento se preguntó para qué le pagaban a Shannon si no hacía su trabajo. La banda del momento se llamaba Rock the Tiger y tocaban su género predilecto, un rock bastante pesado que le recordaba sus mejores años. Empezaría por ahí, por supuesto, pero antes de eso... ¿Dónde demonios había dejado su vieja guitarra?

.

Descubrió que no sólo estaba oxidado en cuestiones de familia cuando la guitarra profirió algunos cuantos sonidos nada melódicos, más parecidos a quejas por sus cuerdas desafinadas y el estado de descuido en el que se encontraba el instrumento, cosa que no logró desanimarlo del todo. Todo era por el bien de acercarse a su hija y si ese plan salía bien, también lo trataría con Natsuhi eventualmente, de modo que volvieran a ser una familia feliz.

Pasó la mano por las cuerdas tratando de buscar el tono de una vieja canción de los Beatles que le encantaba y tras unos días de estar practicando, no sin ayuda de algunos libros escondidos en su despacho y bastante bien oculto de su esposa, que sin duda desaprobaría que estuviese -perdiendo el tiempo-, logró volver en forma para ser toda una estrella de rock, de ésas que él también adoraba en su ya muy lejana juventud.

—Jessica, hija, ¿tienes un momento? —su conciencia se había apaciguado tras el largo tiempo que pasó perfeccionando su técnica, pero todavía a veces volvía la pesadilla bajo sus párpados, que un buen día sin avisarle le impulsó a llamar a su hija sin estar del todo preparado.

—¿Qué sucede, papá? Estoy ocupada —sus amigas la estaban esperando en Niijima para ir al cine más cercano, donde se estrenaba una muy sonada película de terror, cosa que sin duda le parecía más importante que hablar con su padre, que estaba bastante raro en las últimas semanas—. Voy al cine, ¿no puede ser luego?

Antes siquiera de que Krauss pudiese contestar, Jessica se dio la vuelta para marcharse y enfiló con gran velocidad, como si quisiese alejarse de él, emulando el sueño que tanto lo atormentaba y que en esos momentos sólo pudo aprender a aceptar, pensando que quizás después de todo se lo merecía.

La guitarra quedó olvidada en el estudio esa tarde y Krauss por su parte, se sumergió de nuevo en sus negocios, como si todo eso fuese inevitable.

.

Jessica saltó de manera temeraria del bote que la dejaba en Rokkenjima conteniéndose algunas lágrimas, que de cualquier manera hubieran sido camufladas por las gotas de lluvia que empezaban a caer. Corrió a toda velocidad hacia la mansión, sorteando sin pensar los escalones y las raíces en el suelo, los árboles y flores que se atravesaban en su camino. Estaba enfadada y dolida, pero sobretodo la dominaba la emoción de la venganza.

¿Que las chicas no podían llegar a ser fuertes? El idiota al que habían invitado al cine no se enteraba de nada, a pesar de que al principio pensara que era lindo. Era un idiota y un machista, alguien salido de un siglo pasado que no merecía su atención y que aún así, le había calado hondo con sus palabras. ¿Qué las chicas no podían llegar a ser fuertes? Ya se lo enseñaría ella cuando le diera una buena paliza, a pesar de que hacía años que no peleaba con nadie, los mismos que llevaba Battler fuera, su compañero en juegos divertidos, que implicaban peleas en barro y palabras un tanto malsonantes.

Aunque, ¿quién podría ayudarla ahora que Battler no estaba? Su madre no, definitivamente, se volvería loca sólo de oírla hablar de pelear contra un chico y entrenarse en algún tipo de arte marcial. ¿Shannon? No, demasiado indefensa. ¿El resto de los sirvientes? Más de lo mismo. El _insigth_ sólo llegó cuando alcanzó la puerta principal, ya totalmente empapada por la tormenta que había sumergido la isla entre nubes negras y relámpagos: su padre había sido campeón de boxeo en la secundaria, lo cual significaba que sabía cómo patear traseros, el problema estaba en saber si querría enseñarle.

Su padre casi siempre estaba ausente mentalmente, no recordaba muchas veces en las que hubiesen hablado, salvo en su infancia, cuando los juegos caían al por mayor. No la conocía tan bien ni ella tampoco a él, pero de algo que sí estaba segura era de que era mucho más relajado que su madre y quizás si le explicaba sus motivos no pondría peros en ayudarla.

Ignorando la mirada sorprendida de Genji cuando abrió la puerta, mirándola empapada, se encaminó por los pasillos hasta encontrar la conocida puerta del estudio de su padre, un lugar al que sólo había entrado una vez, para salir muerta de aburrimiento y con un regaño de por medio. Dentro se oía el sonido del tañir de la guitarra, a veces un poco desafinado, a veces como verdadero rock, cosa que la hizo pensar lo lejana que era de él, lo poco que sabía, la vaguedad del tiempo que podría quedarles para estar juntos. El corazón se le oprimió cuando tocó la puerta, anunciando su nombre con un tono tímido al saber lo que iba a pedir y lo que podría encontrar, algo que podría abrir aún más el abismo del que se había dado cuenta.

—Papá, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? —Krauss estaba sentado en un sofá extraño que le habían regalado y no pudo evitar una mirada de sorpresa al ver a su hija en la puerta, más que empapada ahí, buscándolo, cuando él llevaba tantas semanas tratando de entablar aunque fuera una mísera conversación.

—Claro que sí, Jessica, ¿qué necesitas? —la urgencia de responder a su favor lo hizo levantarse inmediatamente, dejando la guitarra en su asiento, que dejó escapar un melodioso tañido que casi pareció una queja ante su repentino olvido.

—Papá... ¿Me enseñarías a boxear? —la joven cerró los ojos, de los cuales desde hacía mucho tiempo no manaban lágrimas, en espera del clásico grito que siempre profería su madre ante lo que consideraba eran ideas descabelladas y sólo los abrió tras una larga pausa de tiempo, en la cual nada sucedió.

Cuando sus ojos enfocaron la habitación, se sorprendió de lo que vio. Krauss estaba buscando entre los cajones los guantes necesarios, además de que murmuraba toda una sarta de cosas ininteligibles que le hicieron preguntarse si no había hecho mal en preguntarle.

—Por supuesto que te puedo enseñar, pero es un poco difícil, ¿no te importa? Puedo llegar a ser bastante estricto —el hombre se colocó los guantes ante la fascinada mirada de su hija, que podía distinguir un porte distinto en él, un tanto más majestuoso y dinámico con el equipo puesto y la pose adoptada, lista para pelear.

Negó con la cabeza inmediatamente, no le importaba. Quería patearle el trasero a ese chico horrendo y también pasar tiempo con su padre, con lo cual mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. Además, se alegró de saber que estaba conociendo un lado nuevo del hombre que le había dado la vida, un lado que le demostraba que él también podía ser fuerte y cool, aún a su edad.

Para Krauss, aunque no lo dijera y no se diera del todo cuenta, ese sólo pensamiento logró satisfacerlo, con la meta cumplida brillando en aras de una mejor relación, en la cual, la pobre guitarra empolvada, quedó de nuevo olvidada sobre el sofá, observando la dinámica escena llena de puñetazos y consejos, además de risas divertidas.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>*insight: <strong>término utilizado por los psicólogos de la gestalt para denominar al momento en el cual una persona se da cuenta de algo o como se dice popularmente "se le prende el foco"


End file.
